


Sheep and Wolves

by JTR01



Category: Marvel Noir
Genre: Gen, Long Lost/Secret Relatives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTR01/pseuds/JTR01
Summary: In April 1934, the Spider-Man is continuing his war against the criminal elements of the city. Now Peter finds himself investigating the mysterious disappearances at the Black Cat while dealing with surprising revelations from his own family.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Spider-Man.

The moonlight shone through the windows, illumination an archway to create shadows visible. Something that Peter found to be useful as he chased after the shadow lacking a body to cast it, that quickly blended into the darkness and made Peter pause to look around warily. He had blocked all the doors and had gotten in by smashing through the window, so unless his target planned to leap out of a building he was trapped.

When he had first heard the stories of the ghost who stole jewels and attacked women in their homes, he had admittedly found it a little far fetched. Of course then he looked at himself and acknowledged that there may be some truth to the stories, and he was more convinced that there was something going on when he saw the women those stories were about, and after two months of investigating he had found the one responsible. Dr Noah Boddy, a genius scientist with an ironic name who has spent way too much time reading H.G Wells' _The Invisible Man_ and seemed to enjoy following in the fictional protagonist's footsteps.

"I would give up Dr Boddy. There's no way out and if I read your notes correctly, your invisibility formula won't last much longer." Peter shouted into the darkness, his voice muffled somewhat by his mask which Peter has found does a decent job in making him sound less looks the sixteen year old he really was.

"I can make more Spider-Man, I have it all memorized. Destroying my notes has done nothing but been an inconvenience." Boddy's voice echoed throughout the room which made Peter look around intently to try and see something that showed where he was. "I will kill you and sneak out while these idiots are distracted by your corpse."

"I wouldn't bet on that Boddy. People way more impressive than you have tried and failed to kill me." Peter told him honestly as he thought about the freaks he has dealt with over the last year. While none were noteworthy enough, threats like the Empathoid and the Scorcher were far more intimidating than an invisible scientist who never worked out and spent every hour of every day indoors.

"Besides the police know you're responsible Boddy, even if they don't believe the whole invisibility thing. They found all the jewels you stole and with no money to get new materials, I'm afraid you won't be making that formula any time soon." Peter continued as he took a few steps forward and turned around, beginning to wonder if there was a way to draw Boddy out when he felt it. The warning inside his head that told him of any immediate danger and which made him act on instinct, leaping forwards and looking back to see a knife cutting through the air where he once stood.

Peter took several steps back while Boddy continued to swing the knife in his direction, the moonlight from outside the windows glinting off the sharp metal. Eventually Peter took and chance, striking his left fist out and making contact with something that he felt break. He heard Boddy scream and drop the knife while blood began to form across invincible skin, giving Peter an even better target. While he was never fond of the lessons, it was times like this that he was grateful uncle Ben taught him how to fight. All it took was taking a few light and calculated jabs to where Boddy's stomach would be, knocking the air out of the criminal's lungs before reaching with both hands to grab Boddy's head and slamming it to the ground. After checking for his pulse to reassure himself he was still alive, he made sure his wrists were exposed enough and began to spray webbing to keep Bossy trapped to the floor. He didn't want to risk getting the webbing all up his sleeve again and this way the police can see Boddy's unconscious form until the formula wears off.

Speaking of the police Peter could hear them coming up the stairs and trying to break through the doors, meaning it was time to make a quick getaway. However as Peter approached the window he had an idea that he couldn't resist. So with the wind making his coat flap dramatically he waited until finally the door was smashed open and the first officer came in, freezing in shock when he saw the masked vigilante. Peter turned his head and tipped his hat at the officer and those behind him, smiling with childish glee as he did, he then leaped out of the window just as the police started to regain their wits. Yes he knew that it was bold and perhaps a little risky with him relying on his spider-sense to warn him if the officer would shoot, but he did it for two reasons. Firstly, the more bold and risky he was the less confident criminals will feel about facing him. And secondly, he would be lying of it didn't make him look amazing.

He grabbed hold of the top of the widow and us ed his momentum to swing himself up and land on the wall, crawling swiftly to the roof while ignoring the police on the ground. Once he was on the roof it was easy to start making his escape as despite the good he has done I've the year, the police were still reluctant to help and trust him which was for a good reason. Many of them were on the take and while Peter knows arresting them would accomplish nothing, he hasn't been shy about smacking a few around while advising them to stop listening to crooks to get some information. Unsurprisingly none have listened to his advice and all of them want him in prison, presumably to watch as he is torn apart by the inmates.

Peter couldn't help but admire how beautiful New York seemed at this time of night, and if someone were to capture a picture of what Peter saw right now they wouldn't know what New York was actually like. They would think its a wonderful city filled with a multitude of cultures and people that somehow learned to live together. They wouldn't see how it was simply a boiling pot where like everywhere else in America the poor got poorer, the rich dropped to working class while some even got richer over the suffering of others. And while this was going on evil existed in many forms, from the abusive husband and father taking out his anger over how his life has turned out to the gang leader who was let free without even a slap on the wrist, which left the innocent defenceless. Sure Peter still believed good can win and that evil will get its comeuppance in the end, but despite everything that happened I to him and what he's done since getting his powers he can't honestly say New York has changed. Perhaps he has been naive but he had sort of been hoping that there would have been something different by now. His duel responsibilities as Spider-Man and a photographer for the Daily Bugle hasn't led him to discover any change, except for a few children playing a game they call "Spider-Man and outlaws" which often ended with arguments over who should be Spider-Man which while flattering it isn't exactly the impact he wanted. While May and Ben often told him that while it might be hard there were more good people than bad people if you looked, to Peter still felt like New York was a city where wolves watched for any of the innocent sheep to make a mistake so they can swallow them whole.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when he found himself perched on a rooftop staring out to a familiar apartment, and he cursed himself for coming here. He spent months looking at Felicia's home and hoping she has will let him talk to her, but even when he finally accepted she wanted nothing to do with him he still ended up subconsciously coming here. Since what happened with the Crime Master she has made no contact with him and it couldn't be any clearer that she wanted nothing to do with him, yet he often finds himself back here hoping that something would be different while knowing that it never will. And he couldn't blame her as whatever that bastard did to her was so bad she has practically locked herself away and when she does come out she always wears a mask.

Despite the pointlessness of it all Peter remained where he was, losing track of time and observing her apartment while the guilt inside made him so distracted he didn't notice the figure standing next to him until he coughed. Peter leaped back in surprise while wondering why his spider-sense, as he called it, didn't alert him to whoever it was. He guessed he got his answer when he recognised the man to be Lippy, Felicia's trusted bodyguard, and judging from his causal posture the reason Peter wasn't warned was because he didn't intend to hurt him.

"Miss Hardy has noticed you always coming here, and had considered asking you to stop." Lippy said before Peter say anything, his voice cold and full of judgment presumably for the role he played in Felicia's disfigurement. "However it occurred to her that it would make things easier to contact you since you tend to come here fairly regularly, and despite how people tend to get hurt around you she believes you can be useful."

Peter was speechless, still a little surprised and definitely more ashamed by his words, and Lippy reached into his coat and pulled out a book. He handed it to Peter who took it, noticing how it was recently brought due to the cover but has been used regular which was obvious from the wear and tear of the pages. He moved to undo the strap and read it before Lippy gestured to him to stop.

"No, read it where no one will see you. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to, we don't need word getting out about Miss Hardy's association with you." Lippy explained and Peter pushed the book into the inside of his coat, which was somewhat difficult due to being little too big. "We don't expect you to update us on what happened, we just expect you to find out what's happening. If it doesn't stop we'll just assume you failed. If things go back to normal, don't assume that means you're forgiven."

Peter stood there for a few seconds while Lippy reached into his coat to pull out a cigarette and lighter, and when Lippy was finally breathing out smoke Peter realised this was meant to be the end of the conversation. But despite getting the feeling that this wouldn't end well for him, Peter had to ask.

"How...how is she?" he asked in a meek voice which visibly annoyed Lippy. The man was silent for a moment, to the point Peter thought he wasn't going to answer, until he finally spoke.

"She rarely leaves her room, and when she does it's mainly to show people that she's in charge. She's more suspicious of people, which in the short term has made sure nobody tries anything but in the long term that won't end well. And finally, she hates spiders. Now get out of here and do your job."

His every word fuelled Peter's guilt and self loathing, forcing the vigilante to leave in shame. He began making his way home while the feel of the book was a constant reminder of what happened to Felicia and why he must do everything in his power to help her with whatever this was. Clearly it was something only he could do, presumably something she couldn't investigate without annoying the wrong people or even worse exposing herself to an attack, but that only made his mind race with possibilities. He made himself move faster so he can read the book as soon as possible and he was nearly out of breath by the time he climbed into the window of his room.

He was careful as he slipped out of his outfit, which he hid safely in a box under his bed except for the mask which he placed above his wardrobe. That way of May finds the box for whatever reason she will just assume Peter is holding onto Ben's old uniform, instead of using it to run around as a vigilante. He put on his pyjamas which were old and definitely in need of being washed, and pulled out the book from his coat which he then put on the side of the wardrobe to keep it safe. Sitting at his desk he flicked on his lamp and opened the book to find photos, slips of paper and messy writing that he at first had trouble understanding. But after going through everything he eventually he came to see that the book was documenting disappearances, in particular the disappearances of Felicia's employees.

Apparently the first to disappear was Frances Barrison back in December who was a dancer at the Black Cat, and at first it was believed she was working somewhere else. It was only when the other employees who knew her personally explained to Felicia that she had disappeared completely that she had Lippy and her men discreetly look into it. They found nothing out of the ordinary and there was no one who wanted to hurt her, thus they gave up and focused on work. Then the next month two other girls went missing and a regular client named Sullivan Edwards, who always visited the Black Cat on the same day and had moved stressed to a waitress that if he doesn't show up something would have happened to him. The bartender had been worried and looked into it, and had come back describing the same thing as with those missing girls. His place showed no sign of an attack or forced entry, and everyone said that their last memory of him was acting the same as usual. Over th last two months more of Felicia's employees went missing, all in the exact same way without leaving a trace.

This was without a doubt odd, but it still took Peter a moment to figure out why she came to him. He understood why she didn't involve the police, as they would either not care or would be in the pocket of one of her rivals, but it took some thinking to understand why she sings have her men look into it. Because anyone wishing to take over her territory would see her affection and concern for those who work for her as a weakness to exploit, going beyond mere kindness between employer and employee. If the Spider-Man was to look into the disappearances then it wouldn't raise any suspicions as everyone would assume he was just doing what he usually does, saving damsels in distress while presumably punching out the madman responsible.

Eventually his eyes glanced away from the book for a second to see the sun rising, and he groaned as he realised he's been up all night. With stopping Bossy taking longer expected, his detour to Felicia's and then spending him time reading the book he's wasted any chance of getting sleep tonight. May has been noticing the bags under his eyes and was starting to get stricter in when he slept and for how long, as well as forcing him to do different things that should help with sleep. He needed to start developing a stricter schedule or she might start checking on him in the night, which would cause way too much trouble for him. Despite knowing he had to get up in about two hours, he fell into his bed anyway in an attempt to relax.

However not even that was an option for him as his mind was too concerned with everything he had read and formulating plans on how to investigate this. He needed to deliver some photos for the Daily Bugle to help May with money and he had promised to help her later today with the welfare centre, but he didn't think he could survive another sleepless night leaping across the city. He was always exhausted and unless someone was shooting at him, it was pretty much a struggle to move for him. So by the time his cheap alarm clock went off, he was still wide awake and even more tired.

He forced himself through his morning routine of a quick shower and cleaning his teeth with a toothbrush that hurt more than it should, and soon he was dressed and in the kitchen making coffee for himself and May. He rarely had breakfast these days and while May kept insisting he should since they had enough, whenever he thought about it all he could remember were those times when Ben went hungry so May and Peter could eat. Sometimes it got so bad Ben didn't eat for days, and the image of Ben trying to reassure him while looking like he was going to die wasn't something Peter would ever forget. He did his best however to clear his mind of those thoughts when he saw May walk in, and he smiled as he finished making their coffee.

"I was just about to call you." he said as he placed her cup on the table, with May smiling gratefully.

"Thank you Peter. I guess you didn't get any sleep last night?" she asked as she pointed at his face, taking the cup and sipping it gently.

"No, but it's fine. I'll probably just go to bed after I help you at the centre if that's ok. How much are we doing today?" Peter asked her, putting on a smile which wasn't completely fake. While he was tired he was proud of May in how she helped people less lucky than them. He didn't know how she convinced anyone to help at soup kitchens or share what little they had but somehow she did. Ben always said that May could find goodness in anyone and make them listen to it, describing her as a nagging angel on your shoulder which earned him a playful slap when his wife heard him.

"No you'll go to bed after you're done at the Bugle. I can get help today." she told him with a shake of her head while getting up to get started on her breakfast. "And starting tomorrow you will be having three meals again today. I put up with Ben's chivalry because it made him charming but I won't be having it with you. That's probably the reason you don't get any sleep, you're too hungry."

"Aunt May, I'm fine. Really." Peter told her, but unfortunately at that moment his body decided to betray him as a yawn forced its way out of his mouth. May looked at him expectantly and Peter reluctantly nodded in defeat, and she smiled smugly once he did. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and they both looked at each other in confusion and surprise.

"Now who could that be? Can you go and see who it is Peter, and tell them they better have a good reason for being here this early?" May asked him and the teenager nodded before heading towards the door.

When he opened it he was greeted by the sight of a girl, looking to be the same age as him, with light brown hair and hazel eyes that looked at him with nervousness. Just from looking at her Peter could tell she was wealthy, from the way she was dressed to how she held himself which actually made him worried what she was doing here. He was admittedly a little resentful and distrustful of the rich, mainly since experience has thought him they are nearly always bad people profiting on suffering, but he didn't want this girl getting hurt by anyone.

"Can I help you?" Peter asked when the girl didn't speak, making her jump and fidget with nervous energy.

"Umm, hello. My name is Teresa Durand." she replied and she was silent again, just looking at him while Peter stared back awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you Teresa. I'm Peter Parker." he said after a moment of silence, looking back at May in the kitchen who was starting to observe what was happening. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, or at least I hope you can. Really this isn't a bad thing or anything." Teresa babbled for a moment, before taking a deep breath. "I think your my twin brother."

Peter stared at her, blinking slowly as he took in what she had just said. Then without a word he began to shut the door at which point Teresa's hand host out, pushing against it. Peter could easily shut it but he was still so surprised by what was happening that he let Teresa start talking again.

"Listen I known this sounds crazy, but I have proof. I have my adoption papers and my birth certificate here." Teresa told him as she reached into her purse and pulled out a few pieces of paper. "Everything here proves my parents were Richard and Mary Parker, that I have a brother named Peter and that-"

"I don't know what sort of game you're playing, but it's not funny." Peter told her as anger seeped into his voice. "I'm not even sure if I have a birth certificate but I know I don't have a long lost sister because if I did I'm pretty sure my uncle and aunt would have told me."

"What's going on Peter?" May asked as she suddenly walked up from behind him, looking at Teresa with worry. "Is there something wrong?"

"Everything is fine aunt May. This crazy girl is insisting she's my twin sister. Don't worry I'll take care of it." Peter replied and he was about to shut the door on Teresa when he saw the look on May's face. It was one of such complete surprise, happiness and hope that Peter paused, and he only became more worried when she looked away from Peter with shame. "May, what's wrong?"

"Peter, this will be a shock to hear." she said hesitantly, placing a comforting hand on his. She took a deep breath as if what she was going to say as the most difficult thing in the world, glancing at Teresa as she did. "But the truth is, you do have a twin sister."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think and if there are any spelling mistakes or sentences that don't make sense.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter stared at his birth certificate, this being the first time he has ever actually seen it. Growing up this hadn't really been an issue and Peter had never been interested in seeing it or the papers uncle Ben had to sign when he took him in. But here was both of them in his hands, and his birth certificate confirmed what he had just been told. That he was born on the fourteenth of October in 1917 to Mary and Richard Parker. It even had the exact time of his birth and how much he weighed much to his surprise. It also told him that he had a twin sister named Teresa, a sister who was now sitting on the couch watching Peter anxiously along with May as he simply stood there. Finally he looked up from the papers at them and slowly sat down on a chair, his brain still struggling to accept what he had just been told.

"I'm going to need some help here aunt May." Peter said after about a minute of silence. "Because I'm struggling to understand why you never told me I had a sister."

"I wanted to tell you Peter. I truly did, but your uncle didn't want me to." May explained slowly while sounding like she could burst into tears at any moment. "He was just so ashamed about all of it and the longer things went on the worst he felt about keeping a secret, but he also became more scared about how you would react when you found out."

"Uncle Ben was...scared?" Peter responded with a struggle, as that was not a concept that had ever occurred to him before. Growing up Ben had always been a figure of strength to Peter, never showing fear even when things were at their worst. Peter knew that Ben had probably confessed his worries to May when Peter wasn't around, but still he found it hard to believe that the man had ever been scared of anything let alone how Peter would react to this news.

"Why didn't he tell Peter?" Teresa suddenly asked before fidgeting nervously when two sets of eyes focused on her. "I mean, my parents didn't tell me because they were afraid I would get some romanticized idea of my biological family and they would lose me. Did your husband have the same reason with Peter?"

"No, well, something like that." May answered with some thought as she tried to find the best way to explain the truth, before looking back at Peter. "You do remember the orphanage don't you? I mean we did tell you about but you used to say you could remember a little of it."

Indeed he could and it wasn't something he liked to remember, though he still wondered if he was remembering it accurately or if some of it had been exaggerated due to being a child at the time. He remembered it being cold and frightening, with adults who never smiled and other children who either cried throughout the night or like him stayed awake listening to others cry to forget their own feelings. He couldn't exactly remember first meeting Ben but he did remember being nervous when Ben took him home and being a little intimidated by the man.

"Well Ben always told you that the reason you were there until you were five was because it took a long time to convince the orphanage to let him adopt you." May continued after Peter nodded. "The truth is that it was not that hard to adopt you Peter. After the war and losing your father, Ben just couldn't handle the idea of raising you."

Peter and Teresa stared at May, completely captivated as she revealed a completely new side to the man Peter had admired for so long. "Ben only told me a little about those years but Ben couldn't stop drinking, spending everything he earned just to try and numb his pain. He lost friends in the war but worst of all he saw your father die in front of him. So when he got home and learned that your mother passed away only a few months after the two of you were born, he knew he had a responsibility to look after you two. It was the right thing to do, the responsible thing, but he couldn't. He couldn't look after himself much less two children, and thought that you would be better off where you were and you would hopefully be adopted."

"He told me that every night he would struggle to sleep because of the guilt of just abandoning you two, and it was because if that that he finally stopped drinking. That he saved his money to afford a good place to live, cleaned himself up so that he looked respectable and swore to never drink a drop ever again." May told them with a proud smile on her lips, though that quickly vanished when she moved onto the next part of her story. "But when he went to the orphanage only you were still there Peter. Teresa had already been adopted when Ben had been struggling to recover from the war. He told me that he did everything he could but whoever adopted Teresa paid a lot of money so that nobody could go looking for her."

"That's why he never told you Peter, that's why he was ashamed." May said as she looked Peter straight in the eyes for the first time since she began telling the story, hints of tears forming. "He was too ashamed to tell you that because he couldn't find the strength to look after you when you should, Teresa was taken away and he was unable to find her."

The silence was deafening as Peter tried to come to terms with what he had been told, and his mouth was open slightly as he struggled to find the words to describe how he felt. He didn't really know what he wanted to say or what he wanted to do while multiple feelings clashed inside of him. He looked towards Teresa who seemed just as lost about what to say if not more, and he felt a tinge of anger over her role in all of this. Things had been fine and then she just came knocking on their door and revealing all of this, and in that moment he wanted to do nothing more than yell at her to leave. But that moment quickly passed and felt a wave of shame over take him as he remembered that Teresa wasn't to blame for any of this and for the idea of blaming her to even enter his mind made him a lesser man. She was just a sixteen year old girl who had the courage to come and see complete strangers in the hope of finding some sort of connection, and regardless of how he felt about Ben right now he shouldn't be angry with her.

And he shouldn't be angry at May who was no longer looking at Peter and was holding back tears, and the teenager approached his aunt and knelt down. He gently took her hands into his which made her look up, at which point he smiled at her reassuringly before speaking. "It's alright May. This is very shocking and I won't lie that I'm hurt that you and a Ben didn't tell me, but I'm not angry at you."

"Do you mean it?" May asked slowly while Peter saw her hope clash with her disbelief in her eyes.

"Of course I mean it. This is great news, I have a sister now. There's nothing bad about that." he told her calmly while looking to Teresa, smiling calmly to show he was genuine. And now that Peter was thinking about it, this actually was great news and he was getting excited.

May hugged Peter tightly which Peter returned, and the two stayed like that for a few moments before remembering that they had a guest. Teresa was smiling slightly though it was clear that she found this situation awkward which was understandable. As Peter stood up his aunt turned to Teresa and put in her most welcoming smile.

"Sorry about that dear. Why don't you tell us more about yourself? I could make us some food and..." May trailed off as she began to realise something very important. "Wait, I can't. I have to get to the centre, its going to be really busy and we have a lot of things to move."

"And I have to get my photos to Jameson." Peter added with a sigh while also remembering the book hidden in his room that he needs to investigate for Felicia. But he didn't want to just send Teresa away, who was looking at both of them with sadness at the idea she would just have to leave after meeting them. "I have an idea, why don't you come with me? I just need to drop off the photos, and I can then show you where I work and we can talk. After I dropped them off I could take you home."

"That sounds great. I would love to do that." Teresa told him as her smile returned.

"That's great. I'm going to be busy all day, but you can come tomorrow and I can make dinner. Mary Jane might join us, she would love to meet you." May told Teresa as she got up with the young girl joining her, while Peter went off to grab his coat. "Oh, I'm so glad you here. You can come tomorrow can't you?"

"Maybe." Teresa responded reluctantly, which made a concerned Peter look to her as he put his coat on. "It's just, my mother and father don't know I'm here. I'm not sure that they will be happy that I snuck out to meet you both."

"Well tell them I would like to meet them. I want to know you Teresa, we're family. So I would like to know the people who raised you." May told her as she touched her shoulder reassuringly.

"They're nice people right? They wouldn't do anything bad?" Peter asked as he stood waiting for Teresa, who looked at him in surprise and shook her head.

"No, they wouldn't hurt me. They would just be hurt and upset with me."

"Don't worry, I'm sure they will understand." May told her while leading to the door. "Now you two get going. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about."

In truth they said little as they left the apartment, Peter keeping a watchful eye out for anyone who would try to attack them for anything Teresa might have. He had plenty of things he wanted to ask her but he couldn't think of the right words because he became overwhelmed the fact she was even here. He wanted to know everything about her and tell her almost everything about himself, and because of hi inability to do so all he could do was ignore her and be angry with himself. He could tell from how she looked at him she was nervous to say anything and was clearly relying on him to say something, making him feel like he was already failing to be a brother. It was only when the Daily Bugle was in sight that he noticed something around her neck that made him speak in surprise.

"You're wearing a cross." he said like an idiot as he frowned a little.

"Oh, yes I am." Teresa replied quickly with a small smile, oblivious to why it bothered Peter and instead continued to talk thinking he was trying to start a conversation. "I'm not a very religious person, but my mother is very dedicated to the church and it's nice to be part of a warm community. What about you, do you go to church often?"

"I'm Jewish." Peter answered simply while trying his hardest to not be too loud, watching with a little amusement as Teresa's eyes widened. "So is May, and pretty much everyone in our family was as well. Not that there's many of them anymore, the only one I really know of is a second cousin who lives in the Bronx. But we don't really talk to him."

"Oh." Teresa said simply, her tone practically screaming how awkward she felt as she looked down briefly at the cross around her neck. "So do you and May hide that your...you know?"

"No. I mean we don't go announcing it but if someone asks we don't lie. It's not as big of a problem as you might think since pretty much everyone in the neighbourhood likes us. And those that don't hate us for other reasons." Peter explained as they reached the doors of the Daily Bugle.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh its nothing." he told her while opening the door, not sure how the clearly wealthy Teresa would feel about his and May's communist sympathies. "Come on, I'll show you where I work and the people there. Except for Jameson they're really nice."

Thankfully nobody was that busy and Peter enjoyed introducing Teresa to Betty along with the more polite men like Abe, Ted and Nick. Teresa clearly enjoyed speaking to them all, especially Betty with their conversation quickly becoming about clothing. He was simply waiting for Jameson to be done when everyone in the office heard his voice rise, causing everyone to get back to work much to Teresa's surprise. Before she could ask what was happening, the door to Jameson's office opened and Lance came rushing out while Jameson followed.

"Get out of here! Take your photos and leave. The Bugle doesn't print lies!" Jameson told Lance who looked around in embarrassment, everybody pretending to not observing this with interest. Lance wasn't exactly popular and people have said he would wrestle his own mother for a good story even if it wasn't true which was an opinion Peter shared.

"But I'm not lying. Spider-Man was seen helping the Moon Man stealing priceless diamonds a few days ago and killing innocents. You've seen the pictures." Lance desperately tried to defend himself, though Jameson's glare did not vanish like Lance had hoped.

"I must have been really drunk the day I hired you." Jameson eventually said. "First of all the Spider-Man doesn't burn a symbol onto people he's killed, the Spider is the one who does that. Secondly only Daily Globe idiots make mistakes like that so maybe you should go and beg them for a job. And thirdly, the Moon Man was robbing from people with confirmed ties to Fisk so I think they're both heroes. Now I won't say it a third time, take your photos and leave. And Parker, you get in here and you better have something good."

"Don't worry. Underneath all that anger...is more anger." Peter told her, pausing momentarily when it occurred to him that he's never seen Jameson show compassion. All he did know about his boss was that he was lucky he supported Spider-Man because Peter wouldn't bet on himself to survive the horrors Jameson would unleash.

Peter shut the door behind him and began showing Jameson his photos, the sight of them bringing pain to Peter. He had seen them many times but no matter what happens he doubts he could ever truly harden his heart to such suffering. The sight of a man beaten half to death because of a bad bet, a woman selling herself to feed her starving children, the orphans nobody seemed to care about. It was a constant reminder to Peter that for all his power there are somethings he can't change and one of those things is humanity's apathy.

"Terrible, crap, really terrible. You should be doing better than this Parker." Jameson muttered though Peter knew he was just being him. He had finally mastered how to speak his language, and with practice people can tell from his tone whether he was really angry or not no matter what he said.

"Go and give these to Hoffman. See if there's anyone who needs you." Jameson told him simple while handing the photos back.

"Actually Mr Jameson, there's a story I would like to pursue." Peter told him though he flinched when his boss gave him a sudden look.

"A story?"

"Yes. Sir." Peter replied awkwardly, adding on the sir out of irrational fear. Well maybe not completely irrational since Jameson could easily fire him.

"And what story is this?" he asked as he leaned back into his chair while his eyes remained focus on the teenager.

"I have a source," Peter flinched at how unconvincing he made that sound when he already didn't look like the sort to have a source, "that there have been multiple disappearances at the Black Cat. You know, the club?"

"I've heard of it."

"Well I've heard that its been employees and customers, and I know what you're thinking. But none of it shows signs of anyone being killed as everyone says they acted normal before vanishing, and there were never any signs of forced entry in their homes."

"And why are you so concerned about it Parker? Do you have some sort of stake in it?"

"No sir. But I know that none of the disappearances have been reported to the police, and I wanted to do show that there are normal people who just work at these places. Not bad people who've lived sinful lives, normal people who get caught in the cross fire. We tend to focus on people who don't work for crooks and clubs like the Black Cat, so I felt this would be a good reminder."

Peter had spent all this morning thinking through his little speech to Jameson, even while dealing with this morning's surprising revelation. He has found that people are less willing to talk to Spider-Man and he wasn't going to attack an innocent, but it focused to him that Peter Parker might have some success. And even if he doesn't he could always change back into his costumed identity of he finds something suspicious.

Peter watched Jameson in anticipation for his answer, and it was obvious that he was dragging this out on purpose. Eventually Jameson focused his eyes on Peter and presumably seeing something that satisfied him he sighed before nodding.

"Fine, you can investigate the story. But I want you back here by the end of the week with something interesting, or you won't get get another chance to prove yourself. Now get out of here and tell Hoffman I want him in here." Jameson told Peter while gesturing for him to leave and Peter nodded gratefully before leaving.

He returned to see that Teresa was still talking with Betty and when he closed the door behind him, she looked up with a smile that only dampened a little when he gestured for her to give him a minute. He went over to where Ted was working who looked up when he heard Peter approach.

"Hey Ted, Jameson wants you in his office. Sorry."

"There's no reason to say that Peter, I have a pretty good story for Jameson about the Spider-Man." Ted replied with a grin as he stood up. "Apparently he took down a guy who turned himself invisible last night, a scientist called Boddy. He'll probably like to name this one like he did with the Scarf or Gadgeteer."

"And by name them, you mean steal the credit from you?" Peter asked while resisting the urge to laugh, about to turn and leave before Ted coughed awkwardly to get Peter's attention.

"Look Peter, its not any of my business and everyone is entitled to their own opinion. But I know how you feel about this and she said you've just met, so I think you should know now instead of later." Ted said while looking at Teresa, who was still happily chatting with Betty.

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked in confusion.

"Your sister hates masked heroes. Says they're all criminals who stand in the way of the police who actually help people." Ted told him and Peter could only stare in surprise until Ted shrugged. "I just thought I should tell you, in case you didn't know."

Peter watched Ted enter Jameson's office before making his way towards Teresa and pushing down his surprise. Like Ted said, everyone has a right to an opinion and there have been a few masked individuals who haven't made it easy for the public to trust those who actually wanted to help. And she came from an entirely different background from him and he doubted the rich would see any of the good heroes like him have done.

"Is everything ok?" Teresa asked when he approached and he forced a smile.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Let's get you home, and hope your parents aren't too angry." Peter told her as he led her to the elevator which was luckily empty.

As he pressed the button for the ground flop he noticed that the two of them had again fallen into an awkward silence. Peter knew he hadn't been that great but while he knew he wanted to talk to her he had no idea on how to do that. How do you casually talk to a sister you've never met and who was so obviously different from you?

"Are you..." Teresa suddenly began, trailing off as she visibly gathered her courage. "Are you really happy that I came today? Or did you only say that to make your aunt happy?"

"No! I mean, no I didn't just say it to make May happy." Peter replied quickly before forcing himself to speak more calmly. "I know I haven't been a great conversationalist, but it's hard to find something to talk about. We're very different people."

"Do you think that we're too different?"

"No and I'm not just saying that to be polite. I won't lie it might be difficult and it might take awhile, and we might argue about a few thing, but we can be a family as long as we put the effort in." Peter told her reassuringly before becoming nervous himself. "You do want to be family right?"

"Yes, I would like that." she answered with a smile and Peter smiled back, the elevator doors then opening to let them out. As they walked to the front doors of the Bugle Teresa slowed down in surprise which Peter noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"That man outside. That's my father's bodyguard Carl." she explained and Peter followed her eyes to see a man who at a guess looked to be in his early forties who was waiting outside. "How did he know I was here?"

"I don't know, but let's go ask him." Peter answered as they headed towards the doors.

"Miss Durand, your mother and father want to speak with you about you running away." the bodyguard said once they were outside.

"How did you even know I was here Carl?" Teresa asked him.

"Your father has a friend in the Bugle who recognized you when you came in and he called him, and he told me to come and get you. Now get in the car." he explained while pointing to a car near them.

"Hey Carl, I'm Peter." the teenager butted in, not enjoying how the man was talking to Teresa at all. "I don't want to tell you how to do your job, but it wouldn't hurt to b a bit more polite."

"It's Mr King to you kid, and I think you should mind your own business." King told him as he glared down at Peter, the threat impossible to miss which is why Teresa forced herself in front of Peter.

"It's ok Peter. I'll see you and May tomorrow ok?"

Peter didn't like it but he eventually nodded in agreement and watched Teresa be led to the car by King. He watched them drive away and was tempted to follow, but knew that there was no reason to think she was in danger. Like she said he will see her again tomorrow and until then he might as well as follow the new story he's got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know not a lot happened but I'm trying to set stuff up and most of the action will happen later. So I'm a huge fan of pulp heroes which is why I mention a few in this chapter, which is why I love Spider-Man Noir since he's basically what you would have gotten if Spider-Man had been a pulp hero.


End file.
